Thinking of You
by LillieMoreau
Summary: What if Eliot wasn't singing about Aimee?


**This is a Damien Moreau/Eliot Spencer fic jut as a warning to people.**

 **I first posted this on Archive of our Own. I am posting this on here to get more exposure and submit it to a different audience.**

 **A lot of the lines after from "The Studio Job" so I do not take credit for any of those. All the credit goes to the writer: M. Scott Veach.**  
 **The song lyrics all belong to Christian Kane and Blair Daly.**  
 **I sadly don't own to characters of Leverage but I love them and I am so happy that I get to use them in my stories.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Thinking of You**

Eliot couldn't believe that he had let Nate talk him into being the fiddle in the ridiculous fiddle game. Sure he could sing very well but it had been years since he had sung for someone much less strangers. He peaked through the curtains and felt his stomach drop nearly a mile. While he was trying to count the number of people in the audience, he let his guard down for a few moments and Parker managed to sneak up on him nearly giving him a heart attack.

"What are you looking at?" Parker whispered. Eliot felt himself jump out of his skin. In his mind, he silently chastised himself for letting down his guard.

"Don't!" Eliot snapped.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked, startled by Eliot's hostile tone.

"Nothing's wrong," Eliot insisted.

"Something's wrong," Parker pointed out, looking slightly confused.

"I'm fine," Eliot said.

"I startled you!" Parker said, trying to manage her surprise. Eliot glared at her.

"You're a cat burglar. That's what you do," Eliot said forcefully. Parker rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been a cat burglar since I was ten years old," Parker said.

"Don't—really?" Eliot questioned. Parker thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe nine, but this is the first time I've startled you," Parker said.

"He's nervous, Parker," Sophie voiced over the coms. Everyone heard Eliot growl.

"I'm not _nervous_ ," Eliot demanded.

"I thought you said you could sing," Parker said.

"I c _an_ sing. I just—I didn't…realize there was gonna be this many people," Eliot growled. Parker gasped.

"You _are_ nervous," she said and Eliot could hear the smile in her voice.

Eliot scoffed and walked away. He was only half listening to what Hardison was saying about the voice enhancer. He did, however, enjoy the sound of Darth Eliot. Eliot closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He headed towards the dressing room to practice a little more before he actually had to sit down in front of a live audience. When he got to the room Kaye Lynn was waiting for him. He started plucking away but the bridge was giving him some trouble.

"Aww…" Eliot whispered in frustration as he strummed the wrong notes. When he looked up it looked like Kaye Lynn was on the verge of a mental break down. "What, are you nervous?"

"That song you're going out there to sing? That's the only thing my brother and I have left that Kirkwood hasn't stolen or destroyed, and if I lose it…" she trailed off.

"You're not gonna lose it. All right?" Eliot tossed in. "We're gonna get you your money, we're gonna get you your music back. I promise you."

"How can you be so sure?" Kaye Lynn questioned, doubt clouding her mind at an impossible rate.

"Cause this is what we do," Eliot replied, turning back to strumming at the guitar.

"You still having trouble with that bridge?" she asked.

"No. I-I think…" Eliot started. Kaye Lynn looked at him with a knowing stare. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and move to where she was sitting between the guitar and Eliot.

"Let me—Let me show you," she said. "Let me—okay. When you strum…just do this, all right? So…G. You add D."

"D," Eliot whispered.

"Right. You got-you go G again," she said.

"G," Eliot replied, almost distracted by how close she was to him. After a few strums Eliot spoke again. "A minor."

"Now the G," she said.

"G, from the top," he replied.

"Good," Kaye Lynn said. "That's right."

"That's right," Eliot repeated. Kaye Lynn thought for a few seconds before she half turned to look at Eliot with a serious look on her face.

"How do you feel when you play," she asked. Eliot hesitated for a few moments trying to gather his feelings about playing such a sad love song.

"I'm—I think…I think I got it," Eliot whispered, tempted to kiss the woman before him.

"See, that—that's your problem," Kaye Lynn said, moving away from Eliot so she could fully face him in that moment. "You're thinking…about _how_ to play the song. And I'm asking you, how do you _feel_ when you place? Have you ever been in love?" A lump formed in his throat as he thought about the two people he had been in love with. However, he was just meeting Kaye Lynn and he was not about to bring up the second romance he had lost.

"Once," Eliot relied shortly.

"What happened?" Kaye Lynn asked. Eliot's mind started spinning and the butterflies in his stomach got worse. He tried to think of Aimee but all that came up was Damien Moreau's face. He was almost speechless but he manage to cover up how uncomfortable he was.

"I made her a promise that if she ever needed me that I'd be there for her," Eliot said sadly, thinking of the day he had given Aimee the promise ring. He had never talked about what moment because it was too painful to think of. The thought of his high school love moving on and marrying someone else was heart breaking and Eliot had thought he would never find love again.

"What's wrong with that?" Kaye Lynn asked.

"Because I made the same promise to the United States government. And I found out…you can't make that promise to more than one person," Eliot replied, he sad tone still present in his voice. However this time he was thinking of his love for his former boss, Damien Moreau. The biggest skeleton in his closet that he was being forced to take down. Thinking of the man who had given him a job and fixed his broken heart was almost unbearable.

"That feeling? Right there? Hold on to that and you'll do just fine," Kaye Lynn encouraged.

Eliot couldn't help but feel the tears that were forming in his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath, not wanting to cry on stage. Especially when he was thinking of a crime financier rather than his high school sweetheart. The last thing he needed was the team asking questions about his past that he was unable to answer. Before he knew it, he was walking out on stage getting ready to address the audience and sing. With another deep breath he focused on the feeling just like Kaye Lynn had said and immediately the tension started to leave his body.

 _Just focus on the song and everything will be okay_ , Eliot thought as he sat down on the stool.

"Hi. I'm Kenneth Crane. And, uh, I'm gonna sing a song—I'm gonna sing—sing a song I wrote about…the road not traveled," Eliot said. As he started to sing his mind started to drift off to another place and time.

 **Well I know they say all good things, must come to some kind of ending**

 **We were so damn good I guess we never stood a chance**

 **Go on and find what you been missing when the highway's tired of listening**

 **You'll see I'm not that easy to forget.**

 **And when a new moon shines through your window**

 **Or you hear a sad song on the radio**

 **And you don't know why, but you just start to cry**

 **Or you're driving round on a sunny day and**

 **Out of nowhere comes the pouring rain**

 **Then a memory hits you right out of the blue**

 **That' just me, thinking of you.**

 _Eliot Spencer walked through the streets of Belgrade with his hood pulled up over his head. He cautiously looked around each corner. His paranoia level had increased exponentially since he had left the Army. He wasn't sure what he was going to do without a job. He had no source of income anymore and just traveling was lowering his already dwindling funds. Eliot let out a sigh of frustration and slipped into a back alley bar hoping to get a cheap meal and drink before spending the nights running through the streets, trying to keep warm. As soon as he entered the bar, he knew he had made a mistake. He could pick out security men a mile away and there were nearly twenty standing and sitting. In the far back corner with his back to the wall, facing the wall, a handsome man with black hair that was styled perfectly and piercing blue eyes sat staring at him. Eliot gave him a once over and knew from his suite, which probably cost nearly eight thousand dollars, that he was important. Whether he was part of the criminal underworld or not, Eliot had not yet determined. As Eliot was sitting down and man, near his age, walked up to him. He was wearing an equally expensive suite and every strand of his dirty blonde hair was perfectly in place._

 _"_ _You need to leave," the man hissed, his mix of a British and Scottish accent surprised Eliot. He look at him for a few minutes before he continued to sip his beer._

 _"_ _I am going to stay here until I finish my food and my beer. I have no intention to bother you," Eliot replied. The other man continued to glare at him before his boss called._

 _"_ _Chapman!" the man snapped. "Here. Now!" The man named Chapman hurried over to the man and leaned down while something was whispered in his ear. Chapman furrowed his brow but nonetheless walked back over to Eliot._

 _"_ _Mr. Moreau would like to speak with you," Chapman replied curtly._

 _Eliot nearly choked on his food when he realized that he had walked into the territory of Damien Moreau. He almost wished that it was the Army asking for a sit down meeting. However, he was not an idiot and no one said no to Damien Moreau. Slowly he stood up and let Chapman check his for weapons. He only had one gun on his which Chapman confiscated, but he had plenty of knives that he knew the head of security would never find. When Chapman was finished frisking him he sat down across from Moreau at a slight angle so he could see the entrance as well._

 _"_ _So, why are you in my bar?" Damien purred, his voice soft and smooth like silk. Eliot felt a shiver run down his spine._

 _"_ _I needed food and a place that I felt safe. I can't exactly just be wandering around on the streets," Eliot replied. Damien smiled bright but Eliot noticed that the sparkle didn't reach his cold eyes._

 _"_ _I could provide you with protection from whomever is looking for you. I can also provide you with money and…better clothes," Damien taunted. "What is your name?"_

 _"_ _Eliot Spencer," he replied._

 _For a few moments the older man just stared at him, his face starting to light up with curiosity. Damien had heard of the famous Eliot Spencer, his reputation was deadly and he would be a strong asset to the security team. Damien tilted his head to one side, studying the man in front of him. A hunger and lust filled his body and he wanted to claim him. However, he wanted to test him first. He knew that Eliot had a reputation for being loyal but loyalty always seemed to come with a price. Damien reached across the table and placed his hand over Eliot's. A spark ignited through Eliot's body and he was glad that he was sitting down for fear that his knees would have given out._

 _"_ _Service to me comes with a price. I know your reputation in wet work and that is actually the reason we are here. I need someone…dealt with," Damien commented. "They have become a liability." Eliot nodded understand exactly what Damien wanted. As he stared into the other man's eyes he felt something shift within him._

 _"_ _Tell me who, when and where and I will personally make sure that no one even remembers who they are," Eliot said softly. Damien smiled happily at the response and clapped his hands together._

 _"_ _Glad we could strike a deal," he replied. He pulled out a file and handed it to Eliot. "All the information is in that file. You have twelve hours Spencer. I like you, so I hope you succeed."_

 _"_ _I haven't failed yet," Eliot replied. He stood up and walked out of the bar smirking at Chapman who looked beyond irritated. The next time Eliot saw Damien Moreau was in his private suite in his hotel, telling him the news that there was no longer a liability from the man._

Eliot closed his eyes as he continued to sing, hoping that the audience couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He also hoped that his team couldn't hear the waver in his voice over the coms.

 **And I'm thinkin' about the roads your on**

 **I'm thinkin' about you comin' home**

 **I'm a wonderin' if you've got your radio on**.

 _Damien sat on a large king size bed lounging comfortably. All of his security was in place so there was no need to be on edge. He had enjoyed a lovely dinner and now he was able to relax and be content to flip channels on the TV. He looked down at his watch and noted that Eliot had only forty-five minutes left in his twelve hours span. Unexpected butterflies flew around his stomach and he found himself hoping that Eliot would arrive soon. It would a shame to waste talent such as Spencer's. No sooner had the though crossed his mind that he would have to send Chapman to kill Eliot the man walked in the door with a smug look on his face._

 _"_ _Spencer, my friend!" Damien explained. "I am glad you made it. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up. What was the problem?" Eliot raised an eye brow, slightly surprised that Damien knew there was a problem._

 _"_ _His security detail hadn't quite cleared out yet. So I had to get a little messy with things, but don't worry. I left no mess and the bodies will never be found," Eliot replied. Damien got off the bed and poured to glasses of the nice scotch that was in the room._

 _"_ _Congratulations, you have yourself a job. I have to say that I am impressed with you. You have quite the resume, Spencer," Damien said._

 _As he raised the glass to his lips Eliot suddenly lurched forward and grabbed the glass from Damien's hand causing the older man to give him a shocked look. Eliot set his own glass down and smelled the scotch. He dipped his finger in and left a little drop on his tongue. A tingling feeling graced Eliot's tongue and he sit out the tiny taste. He set Damien's glass down next to his own, a worried look on his face._

 _"_ _That decanter has been poisoned," Eliot said. Fear flashed through Damien's eyes, even though it was only for a moment. Then rage poured off him in rage. He stormed out into the living room and grabbed Chapman by the throat. The young man look absolutely terrified at Moreau's rage._

 _"_ _You are my head of security, Chapman. So tell me, why was my decanter of scotch poisoned and you didn't notice?" Damien screamed._

 _Chapman choked but was unable to answer. Eliot took it upon himself and looked around the room and picked out the security man that was shifting nervously from foot to foot. Eliot walked over to him and dragged him to one of the spare rooms of the large suite. He punched the man in the solar plexus causing him to double over._

 _"_ _Please, don't kill me!" the man begged as he gasped for air._

 _Eliot couldn't help but laugh as he punch the man in the face, hearing his nose crunch under the blow. Immediately Eliot tilted his head back and dragged the bleeding man into the bathroom and threw him in the tub. He was shaking with anger and he pulled out a gun from the back of his pants. The man continued to scream and plead, saying that he would give up the man who had contracted the hit. Eliot took the name but then aimed the gun back at the man._

 _"_ _I have no reason to keep you alive. You are a traitor and a snitch which makes you a liability. I'm sure you know how Damien deals with liabilities," Eliot said._

 _He fired one shot to the man's head. He would let him bleed out for a while and then wash everything away. He could easily have Chapman get the supplies he needed. Eliot returned to the main room where Chapman was rubbing his neck and gasping on the floor. Damien had narrow eyes which made everyone in the room nervous except for Eliot._

 _"_ _He is taken care of. Chapman, when you are done floundering on the floor I need you to get clean up supplies. I'm sure you know the chemicals that I need," Eliot said. Chapman glared at him from the floor but nodded anyway, knowing that he wouldn't win over the great Eliot Spencer._

 _Damien beckoned Eliot back into his private room to talk. He was more than impressed that Eliot had not only killed the mark, but saved his life and taken out the threat. In the morning, the man who had contracted the hit would be dead before breakfast. However, Moreau had never seen anyone take such quick action before._

 _"_ _Mr. Moreau, I'm very sorry that things had to get so messy on my first night here. We will need to move immediately in the morning. Because I used a silencer we have a little more time but if someone got that close to killing you, it can easily happen again," Eliot said. For a few moments Damien just stared at Eliot before he grabbed him and kissed him with a fiery passion. Eliot was caught off guard momentarily but soon his knees turned to butter and he guided Damien towards the bed._

 _"_ _Please, El. Call me Damien," he said, his voice slightly breathless. Eliot smiled into the kiss before he forced him down and crawled on top of the man. Feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time came rushing back to him and in that moment, he decided that he would never leave Damien Moreau._

 **And when you find your way to another town**

 **And someone tries to lay you down, and a feeling**

 **Hits you right out of the blue**

 **Well its me, thinking of you**

 **Its just me, thinking of you.**

When Eliot heard the audience cheering it brought him out of his memories. The reality of life came crashing into him like a wave and he could feel his whole body starting to shake. He had never felt such an adrenaline rush in his life. Soon he was walking off the stage and rushing back to his dressing room. As soon as he closed the door to the room Kaye Lynn was waiting for him with an overjoyed expression on her face. In that moment, Eliot knew that he had to let go of Damien just as he had let go of Aimee. Love would find him, even if it was in an unexpected place.


End file.
